


Free Fall

by soullessvoid



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angels, Demons, Don't copy to another site, Freedom, Heaven, Hell, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 19:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soullessvoid/pseuds/soullessvoid
Summary: Just a lil thing that came out of my brain ages ago and finally posting here.Enjoy :)





	Free Fall

 

 

 

She had always been too lanky. Too sharp. All jerks and stutters and twitches. 

For an angel at least. 

She had never been as graceful, or poised, or smooth as all the others. 

Except when she flew. Nobody could match her in the air. The jerking and twitching and stuttering on the ground was an unconscious shift of a wing, a slight change to the way the rushing air moved around her. Helping her pull off the most dangerous, technical and difficult stunts with ease and a casualness that was dismissive. 

 

 

Oh, how things have changed. 

Her once awkward twitchiness is now a glitching, predatory aura of derangement and dread. Even the most powerful Demons step out of the way when they hear her static behind them or coming around the corner. As for the other Entities like her; Well, they're just as demented and manic and unpredictable. 

Even now, she is the only one unmatched in the air. The twitches and adjustments more controlled, more conscious. The warm updrafts and dangerous downdrafts from the constantly burning pits providing the perfect place for her to lose herself in flight. Flipping and twirling, stalling, hovering and diving. Changing direction so fast and so sharp that the snap of air from her wings echoes over the screams. 

 

 

Whenever that sharp pure echo sounds the Demons, Entities, Souls and Damned alike look up wherever and whenever they can. And for a split second, rarely ever remembered by anyone, a silence filled with awe, admiration, longing and hope explodes into existence. Every creature witness to the rarest of events. 

 

The only being that brought pure, unadulterated joy and beauty to Hell. 


End file.
